Merry Christmas, Gio
by Sky Veneziano
Summary: For KHR Secret Santa 2013. After the Inheritance Ceremony, Tsuna has an unwelcome visitor barge in his office. And who other than Primo to cheer him up? I used to be SkyTuna7227.


I do not own KHR.

Beta-ed by _**The Metallic Blue**_** Otaku**

* * *

~At a random Vongola Mansion~

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, do you accept the mantel and the burden of the Vongola? If you accept, you will carry the sins and the bloodshed through the previous nine generations." Timoteo, Vongola Nono, asked the second coming of the first boss of the Vongola.

'_No,'_ Tsuna thought mentally. _'I don't want to be the boss of the Vongola. I hate the mafia.I don't want to carry the sins or the bloodshed of Secondo* to Nono.' _

On the outside, however, he said:

"I agree. I shall carry the sins and burdens of the Vongola to become the Decimo."

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

On this snowy winter day, a few hours after the Inheritance Ceremony, Tsuna was in his office, signing some of his _beloved_ paperwork. In this case, "some" was an understatement. More like "one pile of a hundred sheets for every time Reborn shot him".

Suddenly, the last person that Tsuna ever wanted to see barged through the double doors leading to Tsuna's office.

"My cute little Tuna! Who do you look up to most? It's Daddy, isn't it? Am I right? I'm right, right? I don't want Reborn rubbing it into my face that my adorable son looks up to someone else!" The ever annoying Iemitsu Sawada asked.

"_Otou-san._ No. You are not even close. The person I look up to most is-"

_The Vongola. _

That was how Tsuna discovered the person he looked up to the most.

Giotto "Ieyatsu" Sawada, Vongola Primo.

Both of them are, were, heads of the Vongola Family.

They hate fighting.

They both deeply care for their family and their Famiglia.

Both of them had unfortunate experiences in their past.**

They joined the Mafia to protect their loved people.

*********************#################################*************************

So because of that, Tsuna couldn't help but to look up to Giotto as his idol.

Soon, Giotto became something like a Reborn to him, except not as sadistic. He (Tsuna) could talk about problems to Giotto, cry on Primo's shoulder, mantel, laugh about something funny their Guardians had done.

Most of the crying on Primo's mantel was something like,

"P-Primo! W-why did I-I of a-all people h-have to be the V-V-V-ongola De-Deci-Decimo?"

And then Giotto would pat his back and comfort him, better than anything Iemitsu would ever do.

And that eventually lead them to be...

(! #$%^&*! #$%^&*! #$%^&*! #$%^**Line**&*! #$%^&*! #$%^&*! #$%^&*! #$%^&*)

-Back to current situation-

"What was that, my dear son? I didn't seem to hear you." Iemitsu asked, getting a little bit more serious.

"I said, my dear father, the one that I look up to most is Vongola Primo. Do you need me to say it to you again?" Tsuna stated, finally starting to get annoyed.

"But why, Tuna? Haven't I done enough for you? I've given you everything you ever asked for!" Iemitsu asked.

"Given me everything I've ever asked for? Hah. I didn't want to be the Vongola's boss. And when I said that to you, do you remember what you said back to me? 'Now, now, Tsuna. You know that there's no one left to take the throne.' That's all you ever cared about, right? External Adviser-sama."

With shocked face, Iemitsu went out of Tsuna's office.

ILILILILILILILILILILILILIILILILILILILILILILIILILILILILIILILILILILIILILILIILILILILILILIILILILILILILILIILILILILILILIILILI

"Gio? Where are you? I need you." Tsuna asked to the seemingly empty space in front of his desk.

Suddenly, Giotto appeared in said empty space.

"What do you need, Decimo?" Giotto asked.

"Mou, Gio. You know I don't like it when you call me that!" Tsuna pouted

"Sorry, _amore_, what did you need?"

"Otou-san is mad at me for saying I look up to you the most." Tsuna pouted again.

"It can't be helped. The Arcobaleno told you to never lie, after all." Giotto replied.

"And Gio?"

"Si, _angelo_?"

"Merry Christmas, Gio."

"You too, Tsu."

The two lovers kissed under a mistletoe that was secretly Reborn, recording the whole thing.

* * *

Here are what the stars mean:

* Secondo, Ricardo, started the bloodshed and sins of the Vongola, but the bosses count Giotto's generation.

**I'm basing Giotto's past on the one from the doujin "05 Ai no Uta". It's AMAZING. There are seven volumes in the series, but I think only I-VI have been translated. And does anyone know where I can find '08 Neve' scanlated (scanned and translated) in English? I really want to read it. I saw the Russian version of it, and it seems interesting.

* * *

Um, so **RikiRenaH42**, I hope you enjoyed this! I didn't do the first option because it's Christmas, but is it okay with you if I eventually make it into a legit story?

Reviews are welcomed!


End file.
